Escape
by Princess Rogue
Summary: *My First Fic* please review! Vegetasei is destroyed and only Vegeta and his son are spared, but one of Frieza's soldiers decides to help him. Together they strive to escape Frieza and go to live on Earth. Rated m for language and some adult scenes. Pan/?
1. Loss

He awoke, covered in sweat and panting. Where was he? His eyes widened as he realized he was lying on the floor of a prison cell. The walls were glistening with blood and grime, and he stood up in digust as he realized the floor was covered in dirt and cobwebs. His head turned abruptly as he saw someone coming down the hall. It was a woman, who looked no older than 18. Her body was completely covered by a black cloak, and her most of her face was blocked by her hood.  
She hurried down the hall to his cell, unlocked the door and silently beckoned him to follow. Vegeta wondered whether he should follow this strange woman, but in his desperation for answers, he allowed her help.

She rushed him through a door at the end of the hallway, and rushed him into a room, which he presumed was hers. Now that he was free, he grabbed the woman and pulled down the hood of her cloak, only to be shocked as he took in her appearance. She had brown almond shaped eyes, plump, pink lips, and soft, straight ebony hair that fell to her shoulders. "Get off me, you jerk!" She screamed in his ear. "Is this any way to treat your savior?" He scowled as he released her.  
"Where am I? Who ARE you?" He kept on asking questions until she interrupted.

"You are on Frieza's ship. I was ordered to collect you and your son, for he said he was going to blow up your planet, and that you and your son would make good soldiers. I am sorry to say that your mate and your daughter were killed, along with everyone else on your planet. They left you in that cell, and took your son to some different part of the ship. My name is Pan, and I am one of Frieza's top soldiers. I felt sorry for you and your son so I have decided to help you escape to my home planet, called Earth." Vegeta's eyes were watering, and he didn't try to wipe away the tears that rolled down his face. Bulma. Bra. The love of his life, and his little princess, Dead. His father, his kingdom, his people, his planet. Dead. Pan went up to him and tried to touch his shoulder, but he recoiled. Once he got he pulled himself together, he choked out, "I need to find Trunks and get him out of here. Lead me to him. Pl-he shuddered at the word. Please." Pan shook her head." I am sorry Vegeta, but you cannot go wandering around the ship right now. It is crawling with Frieza's men. We must wait until nightfall. You will stay in here with me, and you are NOT-(Vegeta scoffed at this)-to leave this room without my consent. Are we clear"  
Vegeta smirked. "Crystal." Pan sighed. "Good. Now, we need to discuss our plan for getting Trunks out..."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Thank you for reviewing! The review resulted in a longer chapter! Who knew?? On with the story!!!)

Pan walked over to her dresser and pulled out a map of the ship. Vegeta watched her in silent awe. Every move she made was done gracefully, even simple tasks like pulling open a drawer. She came back over to him." Okay, this is most likely where their keeping Trunks,"she said, pointing to the far left corner of the ship." It's where Frieza's men sleep. But there's a problem. Although Frieza's master suite is at the top level of the ship, his first-in-command Zarbon's room is right across from the henchmen's quarters." Vegeta scowled. He had seen the demented frog like creature before at a formal ball on Vegetasei, and his feminism disgusted him."So, the only way to get there is for me to distract him while you sneak to Trunks and get him out." Vegeta thought for a minute." What if the henchmen see me?" Pan smiled. "No worries. Here." She strode over to her mattress and lifted it, revealing a dark gray can. "Knock out gas," she said smugly. "I always keep it here. Only use a little, because its super concentrated. If used too much, you may knock them all out forever. Vegeta was about to point out that he would like that very much, until Pan said," Trunks might overreact when he sees you, so its best to knock him out too." Vegeta's face fell. As they sat in silence, awating nightfall, Vegeta asked," If your home planet is Earth, how did you end up here?" Pan's eyes watered momentarily, but she answered anyway." When I was 7 years old, Frieza's men came to Earth searching for new soldiers to recruit. They heard that my grandfather was the strongest on the planet, so they came to him. He refused, and beat them senseless. But the next day, while everyone was asleep, they came and took me. They had found out that I was his only granddaughter, so they stole me, and I have been here ever since." Why didn't he come after you? Vegeta said. " I'm sure he must have thought that they killed me. My parents must have been so miserable." A tear stained her porcelain face."That is why I am taking you with me back to my planet, so that I can be with my family and friends, and you can live there in peace with your son. I'm sure you can stay with me and Gramps! He'd LOVE to have a sparring partner." Vegeta smiled at the thought of nice things, but it quickly faded. Time passed, and as soon as nightfall came, they left the room quietly.

Frieza was in his suite, thinking about his acomplishments so far." So, I got 2 princes, and destroyed a beautiful planet full of stupid monkeys." Frieza laughed maniacally." Tomorrow at dawn I shall go and check on new pets. But now, it is time for my beauty sleep. Not like I need it." He chuckled and crawled into bed, dreaming of killing and gore.

Meanwhile, Pan and Vegeta were 6 feet away from Zarbon's door. "Okay, so you know the plan?" Vegeta nodded. "Okay then, lets go." Pan knocked on Zarbon's door while Vegeta ran stealthily into the henchmen's quarters."WHO THE HELL IS BOTHERING ME AT THIS TI-Oh." Zarbon stopped yelling as he saw Pan standing there." Well, hello Pan." May I come in?" She asked lustfully."But of course, Zarbon said with a sexy voice. Please do." he shut the door and saw Pan laying on the bed, smiling at him. 'I knew she would come around.' thought Zarbon as he began to remove his shirt. "So what can I do for you, beautiful?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Before Vegeta even looked around, he stuck his hand in the door and sprayed a tiny bit of the knockout gas. Istantly all the soldiers fell and collapsed on the floor. He searched every filthy bunk bed, the floors littered with dirty magazines and empty beer bottles. At last he found a very beaten Trunks lying on the floor all the way at the end of the room." Oh dammit," sighed Vegeta as he picked up his last treasure and walked away out of the room. He ran through the halls of the ship until he returned to Pan's room. he gently lay Trunks on the bed, and quickly made it back to Zarbon's room. What he saw lit a flame in his veins. Zarbon was on top of Pan, half naked while Pan was trying to push him off. Vegeta snatched Pan away from Zarbon." You stupid-(clump.) He lay unconscious on the floor as Vegeta gave him a full blast of knockout gas to the face. He carried Pan back to her room. "Are you alright?" he asked." Y-yes, came the reply." Okay then, come on, their's no time. Where are the space pods?" At the end of the ship." Vegeta picked up Trunks as he and Pan rushed to the pods as fast as they could. 'Destination please' said the pod. "Earth. And make it snappy!" said Pan, smiling a grin at Vegeta."We did it." she mouthed.

Frieza awoke next morning in good spirits. He walked merrily into his control panel, yelling" Zarrrrrrrbon! Come here my pet." He waited 5 minutes. Frieza got really pissed off. "ZARBON!!!" He bawled."Ugh, forget it, I'll go to his room. Probably got drunk last night." he sighed and went to zarbon's room. Feeling no need to knock, he simply entered the room to see an unconscious Zarbon on the carpet. Frieza smacked him, and beat him, and yelled at him, but he wouldn't wake up. "Shit!" He's permanently knocked out! but there's only one person on this ship who has knock out spray that powerful. Just as he stormed out of Zarbon's room, 2 soldiers ran up to him. "Lord Frieza! The two new soldiers are gone and so is luitenent Pan!" Frieza shook with anger, but then, suddenly relaxed. He turned to the guards and blasted them to cinders." Alright bitch. You wanna two time me?" Well I know exactly where you're headed with my monkeys." He ran up to the control panel. "Ship, begin flight." 'To Where, Sir?' Frieza smiled evilly. "Earth." 


	3. Chapter 3

Using Frieza's specially made pods, their trip took about 2 days. As they came closer to the planet, the spacepod awoke them from their hibernating forms." Approaching Earth. Estimated time: 15 minutes." Pan attempted to strech but the pod was kinda cramped. She looked out of the window to her right, and sure enough, there was Vegeta, who was apparently staring at her ever since he woke up. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Her head then turned to Trunks, who was still unconscious beside Vegeta. He had long lavender colored hair, and he looked like he was beaten pretty badly. 'Well, he certainly has Vegeta's look' she thought, smiling at how Trunks slept with a scowl.

Frieza was desperate. With Zarbon gone, he was forced to manually control the ship, which was something he was a complete novice at. "Damn buttons.....ergh.....DAMMIT! GO FASTER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" At the yell, one of Frieza's guards came in to see what was wrong. "Is there something I can assist you with, Lord Frieza?" Frieza turned slowly to the now quivering guard." Yes, you can. You can help your master relieve stress." Before the guard got the jist of what Frieza meant, Frieza made a small yet powerful ki ball and flicked it right at the man's head. Blood splattered everywhere, some even landing on Frieza, which he licked off like candy. "Ah yes, I believe I'm feeling most relaxed now." He chuckled and called some guards to clean up the mess. Then, he barked at the ship. "How much longer until we arrive on Earth?", he asked. "Approximately, 48 hours." Frieza was starting to get pissed again, but then a thought struck him. "Alright, maybe I can make fun out of this dilemma. 2 days should be enough for them to run and hide, which means I get to play"Find the betraying bitch and the monkeys!" Frieza laughed. "And just wait til I find that Pan"

Vegeta and Pan landed in a deserted plain somewhere in the desert. Trunks had woken up about 5 minutes before in a panic, before Vegeta explained what had occured, and had introduced him to Pan. Trunks sat there for a while in silence, his face expressionless, choking back the lump that had risen in his throat at being told that his mother and sister were dead. Soon, he gathered himself, and told Vegeta he was hungry. They flew off in search of food. Soon they found a restaurant, and decided to sit there. Pan watched Vegeta and Trunks gobble down their food in awe. They ate soooo much, but not messily. Everything about them reeked of royalty: There posture, their manners,(except when Vegeta was being an insufferable prick), just, everything. Vegeta stopped and saw Pan lost in thought. What are you thinking about with such intensity, Pan?" he asked. "I'm wondering how long are we going to have to be free. Frieza must know that I'd take you here, so I have to think of a plan of action. If I fight alongside my grandfather, my father, and his friends, then maybe we could actually kill Frieza for good." At this thought Vegeta added" Don't forget me. I shall fight beside you and your friends with pride. Fucking lizard won't even see it coming." Pan smiled. Trunks growled. "Me too. Don't expect me to sit back and let the lizard who killed my family live." Pan sighed. Well, I guess it is time to go meet my family." They stood up and flew in direction of her grandfather's house. As they flew, Trunks watched Pan, her hair flying in the wind, her face in complete concentration. He smiled. Vegeta saw this and had an explosion of different feelings.

2 HOURS LATER:

They finally reached a stop a few feet in front of a small house sorrounded by woodland. Pan's eyes watered at the sight, while Vegeta looked at it disdainfully."This is where the strongest warrior on Earth lives? Hn. Must not be famous or anything." Pan smacked his shoulder and continued toward the house. "Dad, don't be rude." Vegeta looked at the boy and smirked. "You're just saying that because you like Pan.", he whispered. Trunks blushed but kept walking. She paused at the door, swallowed, and knocked 3 times. As the door opened, Pan's face lit up, while Vegeta's jaw dropped. Her grandfather was approximately 6'2, with black, wild hair, and - Vegeta's eyes widened-a tail. "Oh my God. PAN? IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Goku's eyes watered as Pan nodded. H picked her up and spun her around like he used to when she was a kid, emitting the same fit of giggles from her. He put her down and hugged her so tight she thought she would suffocate. Vegeta, through all this, was still silent, gawking at his tail. Pan suddenly regained her senses. "Gramps, this is Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei. Vegeta, gramps." Her "gramps" stook out his hand. "Hi! My name's Goku!" Vegeta took it, and trying to possess his usual royal posture, said" I am Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei. May I ask, are you a saiyain?" Goku nodded." Yup, I was sent here as a baby. Why? Are you?" Vegeta nodded, then turned to look at Pan." Why didn't you tell me your grandfather was a saiyain?" Pan rolled her eyes. "I didn't think it was that important." Vegeta was confused. "If he's saiyain, then that means-"yup. I am officially 1/4 saiayain", she said proudly. 'I guess that's why I couldn't sense it in her.' He thought. Pan then said,"Trunks, this is Gramps, Gramps, Trunks." They shook hands. "Well, Pan, let's go take you to see your parents! I'm sure they'd love to see you!" Pan was a little nervous about seeing her parents after so much time, but she agreed." Vegeta, Trunks, you shold come too so that I can introduce you to my son." Vegeta nodded. 'I want to see the rest of these saiyains. This one appears to be saiyain, yet he acts so - Vegeta struggled to find the word - nice.' And so with Goku carrying his granddaughter, they took off, towards the home that Pan only got to enjoy for so little time.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
